WWF Caged Massacre
by Moonchampion
Summary: A Hell in the Cell match with 6 men. Kurt Angle defends his title against Rikishi, The Undertaker, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Rock. Which one of these men will emerge from the carnage to become WWF Champion?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the rights of WWF Superstars. However, any characters of my creation require my permission before they may be used.

WWF Caged Massacre

By

Moonchampion

The sounds of explosions and the cheers of the audience filled the arena. Thousands of people stood on their feet as the colorful display of pyrotechnics soared through the darkness. After a final set of explosions, the lights filled the room and the thousands of people were visible.

"Hello fans, and welcome to the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia. Tonight this arena is filled to the brim with fans ready to see action here on Monday Night RAW," said the announcer with a large black cowboy hat. "This is good old JR. King, why are you so quiet?"

"JR, can you feel the intensity flowing through the Georgia Dome?" asked the King. "The entire roof seems like its about to blow the place."

"You're right King, the crowd is…" began JR. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass got the crowd's attention. The breaking glass was followed by the entrance theme of the Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin. "It's Austin! What's he doing here? He's not scheduled to wrestle tonight."

As Steve Austin made his way down the steel ramp, the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs. Once he reached the ring, he climbed onto the apron and stumbled through the ropes and into the ring. Austin moved to one of the far corners of the ring and climbed onto the second rope. He lifted both of his fists over his head and faced the audience. Cheers erupted from fans as Austin repeated the procession to the remaining corners.

Steve Austin walked to the ropes, where a technician gave him a microphone. Austin returned to the center of the ring and waited for the cheers to die down before speaking.

"Now, Stone Cold Steve Austin is pretty damn good at a lot of things," stated the Rattlesnake. "I'd have to say that I'm a good wrestler. Hell, I've been the WWF champion five times." The crowd started to cheer after hearing Austin's statement. "I'd also have to say that no one can open a can of Whoop-Ass better than me. 'Cause there's not a son of a bitch back there that I can't take."

The crowd cheered and as Stone Cold stared at the audience. He brought the microphone back up to his mouth. "Now, Triple H, the one thing Stone Cold isn't good at is waiting. So why don't you come on down to the ring, so I can beat your ass right now!"

"If you smell… what the Rock, is cooking!" sounded the Rock's theme music. The fans roared as the Rock emerged from the opening under the Titantron. The Rock started walking to the ring as his theme music continued to play. The Rock entered the ring, and walked to one of the far corners of the ring. He too, stood on the second rope, but only raised one fist as the crowd cheered.

The Rock took a second microphone from the technician as the cries of the fans started to decrease. The Rock stood in the center of the ring opposite Stone Cold. The Rock brought the microphone to his mouth and said, "Stone Cold Steve Austin. You came out here asking for Triple H. Well, the Rock has to tell you to take a number tonight. Because no matter how much you believe you want Triple H, the fact of the matter is simply that the Rock wants him more."

The crowd cheered as Stone Cold took a step closer to the Rock. The two superstars stood face to face, neither about to back down. "I don't think you understand Rock," began Stone Cold, "No one is putting their hands on Triple H before I stump a mudhole in his ass the size of West Texas."

The Rock and Stone Cold stared at each other as the fans were on their feet cheering. Suddenly they were interrupted by the following words filling the air, "Is this thing on? Think I'll hit a little of that Triple H. Yeah! It's my time. Here come's trouble!" Triple H and Rikishi appeared on the stage. The Game and Rikishi stared at Austin and Rock inside the ring.

"Listen to the both of you," said Triple H. "You're both in the ring crying about who gets a piece of me. Well, I've got your solution. How about Rikishi and I come and give you both a piece of us both right here, right now." Triple H dropped his microphone on the stage. Then, he and Rikishi proceeded to the ring.

Once they were half way down the ramp, the fanfare of Kurt Angle filled the room. Kurt Angle appeared on the stage with shaking his head in disapproval. With the WWF Championship belt resting on his shoulder, Kurt Angle voiced his opinions. "I can't believe the sight that I'm seeing. Four of the WWF's so-called "Superstars" are about to brawl like a bunch of elementary school kids. And you guys wonder why I'm the WWF Champion and you're not."

Suddenly, the sound of screeching brakes, followed by the sound of an automobile crashing delighted the fans. The cheers of the fans erupted as Mick Foley, the Commissioner of the WWF, walked out on to the stage next to Kurt Angle. He raised one fist in the air as the fans chanted his name.

"I have to agree with you Kurt. Four of our Superstars are whining and are about to brawl like a bunch of school kids. Personally, as the Commissioner, I feel that it's my duty not to waste such talent like this," said Mick. "Kurt, you also bring up another good point. None of these superstars are getting their fair shot at the WWF gold, so…."

Kurt Angle was shaking his head at Mick Foley. He appeared to be protesting any ideas Mick may have been getting about the WWF Championship belt. "So," continued Mick Foley. "I think you're going to defend that belt tonight Kurt." The fans were ecstatic.

"The anger between you four will be settle the best way that it possibly could," said Mick. "I'm going to put Rikishi, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Rock inside of a Hell in the Cell cage, tonight here on RAW." The fans cheered. Kurt Angle started to wipe his head and sigh and relief. "However, to make sure that it doesn't turn into a simple tag team match between you four, I'm going to up the stakes in this match.

"To make sure that there are no allies, Kurt Angle you will defend your belt in that match as well," said Mick. "Your title will be suspended outside of the cell approximately six feet above the cage. In order to obtain the title, someone will have to climb out of the cell, and go to the top. The only way to win the belt is to come out the door at the bottom of the cell with the belt." The fans began to cheer even louder. "And to make sure that everyone has a dancing partner, the Undertaker will be in this match as well. Have a nice day, Kurt!"

With that said, Mick Foley raised his fist and disappeared behind the curtain as the fans cheered. Kurt Angle stomped and shook his head in disbelief. He turned to pursue Mick Foley to protest his decision.

"JR, did you hear what Foley said?" asked the King. He's planning on throwing six men into a Hell in the Cell cage and put the WWF title up for grabs. It's going to be a massacre!"

"You're right, King. This is bound to be the best RAW ever with a match like that. What a main event! Fans stay tuned, because as we've just seen all hell can and probably will break loose any minute now. Because later on tonight Kurt Angle will defend his title against Rikishi, Triple H, the Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Rock inside a Hell in the Cell cage!"

Rikishi appeared from under the Titantron as the heavy drums of his entrance theme sounded. The huge 425 lbs. Samoan made his way to the cell and entered it to stand in the center of the ring. Suddenly, Kid Rock's "American Bad Ass" sounded inside the Georgia Dome. The Undertaker drove his motorcycle all the way down the ramp where he dismounted the bike and entered the ring. Once he was inside Rikishi came at him with massive right hands. The Undertaker took his shots, but countered with some of his own.

Eventually, the Undertaker began to overpower Rikishi, but not before Triple H came running to the ring. Triple H entered the cage as his music played and immediately attacked the Undertaker from behind. Triple H and Rikishi began to unload a series of punches onto the American Bad Ass, as they backed him into on of the turnbuckles. The Undertaker raised his foot and managed to catch Rikishi in the ribs. The Samoan fell to his knees holding his abdomen trying to recapture his breath. The Undertaker then grabbed Triple H and slammed him into the corner, where the American Bad Ass unloaded a fury of punches on Triple H.

Kurt Angle ran from the backstage area, where he entered the ring and immediately searched under the apron for a ladder. He continued his search, until he found one. As he pulled the ladder out and turned to put it in the ring Kurt Angle was met with Triple H's flying body coming out of the ring. Triple H's body landed on top of the Olympic hero. The Undertaker had just dislodged Triple H from the ring. The Game and the Olympic hero continued to roll all over the floor trying to regain their senses.

Meanwhile, after throwing Triple H out of the ring, the Undertaker turned to be met with the foot of Rikishi smashing into his jaw. The Undertaker immediately fell down on his back grasping his jaw. Rikishi turned away from the Undertaker's direction and raised his hands at the fans. Rikishi listened to the cheers, and believed they were for him. He turned to face the Undertaker again, but was met with Stone Cold's body flying towards him. Stone Cold's momentum pushed Rikishi to the mat, where Stone Cold unleashed a series of punches to Rikishi's temple.

Outside the ring, the Rock picked Triple H up off the floor and smashed his head onto the fenced cage. Triple H fell back to the floor grasping his head. The Rock then proceeded to lift Kurt Angle up off the floor. The Rock started to hurl Angle into the steps, but Angle reversed and the Rock collided with the stairs shoulder first. The Rock clasped his shoulder as he winced in pain. Kurt Angle approached the Rock and delivered some kicks to the Rock's shoulder.

Angle turned and began to shout for the crowd's approval. Suddenly, Kurt Angle felt someone grab his entire head from above. It was the Undertaker. The Undertaker had grabbed Kurt Angle's hair, and was attempting to pull him into the ring. Kurt Angle reached up and grabbed the Undertaker's neck and jumped off the apron. The Undertaker's throat fell on the top rope and forced the huge superstar to release his grip.

Kurt Angle slid into the ring and started to stomp away on the Undertaker. Kurt then felt a hand turn him around. Stone Cold Steve Austin began to drive his fists into the face of Kurt Angle. Austin swung the Olympic hero into a corner and began to stomp a mudhole in Angle's midsection. Then, Rikishi smashed Austin in the back of the neck with a Double Axe Handle. Austin fell to the mat where Rikishi and Kurt Angle stomped Austin out of the ring.

Once Austin was out of the ring, Rikishi started driving his fists into Kurt Angle. Again, Kurt Angle found himself in a corner being hammered. Rikishi continued to drive right hands into Angle's head. The Undertaker eventually entered the action by driving massive kicks into Angle's midsection. The Undertaker looked at Rikishi and they nodded at each other. Both men pulled Kurt Angle out of the corner and underhooked their arms with Kurt Angle. The two huge superstars ran at the farthest rope and launched Kurt Angle over the top rope, and into the steel cage. The cage rattled, and Kurt Angle fell to the ground broken.

Outside the Rock and Triple H were exchanging blows with each other. The Rock began to unleash the punches faster than Triple H could counter. The Rock proceeded to throw Triple H into the stairs, but Triple H reversed the throw. The Rock quickly countered, by holding on, and pulled Triple H back towards him. The Rock extended his foot and followed by giving Triple H a DDT outside the ring.

The Rock picked up the ladder Kurt Angle had pulled from underneath the ring and placed it inside the ring. The Rock picked up the ladder and glared at the Undertaker and Rikishi as they threw Kurt Angle out of the ring. The Rock turned the ladder horizontal and rushed towards the Undertaker and Rikishi. As both men turned around, the ladder smashed into their chests and forced them out of the ring. The Rock then set the ladder up and started climbing the ladder.

The Rock managed to reach the top of the cage, where he found an opening. The Rock climbed through the opening and reached the top of the cage. The Rock reached up and grabbed the WWF Championship belt. The Rock held it high above his head and the fans cheered. The Rock then moved back towards the hole in the ring started to climb down. He laid the belt on the top of the cage as he positioned himself to climb down the ladder.

Suddenly, the Rock felt some punches connect with his midsection. The Rock lowered his head to find Stone Cold punching the Rock. Austin then turned his attention to Rock's face. Austin and the Rock began to trade blows with each other at the top of the ladder. Suddenly, they felt the ladder give way underneath them. Triple H had bumped the ladder and sent both men falling to the ring beneath them. The Rock and Stone Cold both lay motionless as the Championship belt fell with them.

Triple H gazed at the belt. He looked at the Rock and Austin. They were both unconscious. He turned his attention outside the ring, where he found the Undertaker and Rikishi trading blows with each other. Then, he turned his gaze to the door. The referee was standing there ready to open the cage door. As Triple H bent over to lift the belt, Kurt Angle came out of no where and delivered the Olympic Slam. Triple H fond himself sprawled out on in the ring and the WWF Championship no longer in his possession. Kurt Angle crawled to the belt and pulled it close to his chest.

As Angle tried to pull himself together, he found himself face to face with the leg of the Undertaker. The Undertaker reached down and pulled Angle up by his hair. The Taker jammed Angle's head between his leg as he lifted his fist signaling for the Last Ride. The Undertaker lifted Angle above his head, and then powerbombed him into the mat. A smirk appeared on the Undertaker's face as he lifted the belt from the mat. The Undertaker turned around only to meet a steel chair smashing into his forehead.

Rikishi had smashed the Undertaker with the chair. The 425 lbs. Samoan dragged the Undertaker to the corner. Then, Rikishi climbed to the second turnbuckle where he dropped all of his weight onto the chest of the Undertaker. Rikishi stood up to admire his work. Then, out of nowhere, the huge heavyweight became the recipient of the second Olympic Slam. 

Kurt Angle pulled the belt next to him and crawled out of the ring. Slowly, Kurt Angle pulled himself to the door. The referee opened the door. Kurt Angle rose to his feet, and began to exit the cage. Then, the cage door smashed into Angle's face, sending him back into the cage. Kurt Angle, still dazed, managed to see that it was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley that had shut the door in his face. As he tried to rush for the door, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him around.

Triple H kicked Angle in the midsection, and then rammed his head into the steel stairs next to him. Then, Triple H swung Kurt Angle in the opposite direction. Kurt Angle slammed into the cage. Triple H immediately followed the WWF Champion and began to drive his fist into Kurt Angle's skull. Then, Triple H removed the top set of steel stairs. The Game pulled Kurt Angle, apparently unconscious, between his legs. Then, on top of the steel stairs, Triple H executed the Pedigree. Kurt Angle lay motionless on the stairs in his own pool of blood.

Triple H raised his hands in victory. Once he turned, a steel chair smashed into Triple H's head. It was Steve Austin. The Rattlesnake managed to bust on Triple H's forehead with that single chair shot. Stone Cold pull Triple H to his feet. As Triple H staggered to gain his balance, Stone Cold drove his foot into the Game's midsection and delivered the Stone Cold Stunner. Triple H fell to the floor completely out. Austin mounted Triple H and began to drive his right hand into the skull of the Game.

Meanwhile inside of the ring, Rikishi began to rise. As he staggered to his feet, the he turned. He found the Rock, ready to execute the Rock Bottom. An instant later, Rikishi found himself the victim of a Rock Bottom. The Rock stood next to Rikishi's head. The Brahma Bull kicked the arm of Rikishi as he pulled off his right elbow pad. The Rock threw the pad on top of Rikishi's chest and proceeded to run to the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes twice, the Rock dropped the People's Elbow on top of Rikishi's chest.

As the Rock rose and turned around, he felt the Undertaker's hand grasp his neck. The Undertaker lifted the Rock and Chokeslammed him into the mat. The Undertaker then decided to give the Rock the Last Ride. As the Undertaker brought the Rock to his feet, the Rock managed to punch his way out of the Undertaker's grip. The Rock then ran to the ropes. The Undertaker swung his arm, trying to Clothesline the Rock. The Rock ducked under the swinging arm. The Rock was about to bounce of the opposite set of ropes. The Undertaker lifted his boot high into the air, and the foot smashed into the Rock's face sending him to the mat.

The Undertaker then climbed out of the ring and approached the door. Next to it, he found the WWF Championship belt. The Undertaker picked it up, and started to exit the open door. The Taker placed his hand on the entrance and looked back at the carnage of this match. As he did so, Stephanie smashed the Undertaker's hand with her shoe. The Undertaker dropped the belt and grabbed Stephanie's neck.

Meanwhile, Austin had gotten off of Triple H and slid into the ring. The Rock was now out and Rikishi was unconscious as well. The Undertaker was choking Stephanie and bringing her into the cage. Kurt Angle was still lying in his pool of blood. As the blood ran down Austin's face he turned to glance back at Triple H. When he did so, the head of the sludge hammer ran across his fore head. Triple H quickly picked up Austin and Pedigreed him into the mat. Triple H looked outside of the ring to find his wife in trouble.

The Game picked up the sludge hammer and raced outside of the ring. Triple H swung the sludge hammer into the back of the Undertaker. The Undertaker fell to his knees in pain. Triple H slammed the hammer into his back once again. The Undertaker fell to the floor unconscious. Stephanie hugged Triple H. The couple looked at the carnage and prepared to exit the cage. Triple H dropped the sludge hammer and picked up the Championship belt.

Stephanie exited the cage and started to raise her hands in victory. Triple H was about to exit the Stage when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Game turned around and found himself grasped by the Rock. The Rock lifted Triple H into the air and Rock Bottomed his out of the cage. The Rock crawled out and lifted the WWF belt into his hands. The bell rang and the Rock's music filled the air.

Stephanie turned around in shock. She quickly ran to the referee. "What's going on? Hunter was out of the cage first," she protested.

"It doesn't matter," replied Earl Hebner. "His feet were still inside of the cage. The Rock was the first to exit the cage with the belt. Therefore he's the winner."

As the Rock's music continued to fill the air, "Wow JR! I haven't seen a match like that in my life! After something like that, the WWF will never be the same. Kurt Angle will never be the same! Triple H will never be the same! No one will!" exclaimed the King.

"You're right, King. We definitely had a slobber-knocker on our hands this evening," added JR. "Well, that's it fans. We have a new WWF Champion! For the sixth time, it's the Rock! We'll see ya Thursday on Smackdown!"


End file.
